I Hear It's Wonderful in the Bahamas: Nick J
by supertramp142
Summary: This is pretty much the same story, except told through Nick's eyes and so therefor it focus' more on him and Amber, rather than Joe and Katelyn. You don't necessarily have to read the original, but it'll probably be a bit less confusing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little recap of those who haven't read "I Hear It's Wonderful in the Bahamas." The boys go on vacation in July 2007, where they meet a girl named Katelyn. They befriend her and her family, who include her stepfather Rob, mom Amy, and little sister Paige, who is Frankie's age. Joe has a thing for Katelyn. They're not positive if Katelyn likes him back, but Kevin and Nick are almost convinced that she does. It's been nearly a week now and the four had decided to spend a day on the beach.**

"They just need to get together already," Kevin sighed. We had just left Joe and Katelyn alone on the beach, while Kevin and I went to get drinks.

"It's gonna happen soon, dude, I can just feel it," I replied as we finally approached the tiki hut at the hotel.

Kevin ordered the drinks, while I turned around, leaning on the bar. There were kids splashing around and girls tanning. My eyes stopped on a brunette. She looked to be about my age and she walked with confidence, like she owned the place, yet not cocky. White aviator sunglasses covered her eyes, a yellow tank top covering her torso and white shorts, ending in white flip-flops, all complimenting her tan skin. She looked over in my direction and smirked, before walking down to the beach. My eyes followed her for a moment, my breathing becoming shallow, when I was knocked back into reality by Kevin, never seeing this girl final destination.

"Grab the drinks, Nick," Kevin said, nodding towards two clear, plastic cups, he was already holding two. I nodded, grabbing them, then followed Kevin in silence as my thoughts were clouded by this girl.

We slowly made our way over to the others when I heard a voice with them, that didn't sound familiar. Looking up, we were a few feet away, I saw the girl sitting with Joe and Katelyn. Who was she? My heart beat began to race and my breathing once again shallow as we stopped in front of them.

"Hey," Kevin spoke, handing a drink to Joe. I stood there unable to talk momentarily.

"Hey," the girls voice was bright, "I'm Amber."

"Uh hi?" I questioned, finally building up the courage to say something, then I mentally slapped myself, way to come off like a dumb jerk. Amber, Amber... I know I've heard that name... then it dawned on me, "Oh! Katelyn's friend?"

"Yup," Katelyn answered for her and I handed Katelyn her water.

"Well nice to meet you," slowly gaining my composure, I sat down on my towel, trying my best to not look nervous or say anything else dumb, "I'm Nick, this is Kevin."

"Hey," Kevin flashed a smile and the Katelyn blurted out, "Ok, ok enough of the chit chat."

She playfully pushed Joe on to his back and began once again throwing dirt on him, "We're burying Joe!"

"I knew there was something about you that I liked," I chuckled, helping her bury him, butterflies still lingering in my stomach, I was followed by Kevin and Amber. It wasn't long before Joe's body was completely covered in sand.

"Picture time!" Katelyn took out her side kick and took a picture of Joe.

"Can we just leave him like this?" Kevin asked, I laughed and gave him a high five.

"You guys are mean," Joe whined, pouting out his bottom lip.

"Aw poor wittle Joey," Amber said mimicking his pouty face, then grabbing my shirt that was laying in the sand, she threw it over Joe's head. I smiled, this is the kinda girl I've been waiting for.

"Hey!" he shouted, "You can't do that!"

"Chill, I was just trying to improve the beauty of the beach," she looked around, "And by the looks of, it worked!" This caused laughter to erupt from each person, except Joe, who had become frustrated, and stood up, destroying the hard work of his brothers and the two girls. This girl was seriously amazing, I looked at her in admiration but she didn't seem to notice.

"Rawr!" Joe shouted, holding his arms out in front of him as sand fell all around him.

"Joe you're so retarded!" Katelyn said giggling, wiping some sand off her that had fallen from Joe.

"What did you say?" Joe said, trying his hardest to sound scary.

"I said you're retarded!" She stood up, getting in his face, the next thing she knew, her feet were off the ground and she was upside down, over Joe's shoulder.

"Joe!" she squealed hitting his back, "Put me down!"

"Sucks to be you!" Amber shouted as Joe began running towards the water, then she turned to Kevin and I and whispered, "He's so into her!"

"Yeah, except she doesn't like him," Kevin said, sighing. We both wanted Joe happy and he was happy with Katelyn. Katelyn seemed happy when with Joe, as well, so why couldn't they just be together for real?

"I don't see why not," Amber said as she watched Joe throw her into the water.

"Well that could be a reason why," I chuckled. Amber just shrugged, then looked back at the hotel.

"Wanna go in the pool?" she asked, a smirk appearing on her face, "I wanna try out that water slide."

"Heck yes!" Kevin said jumping up, grabbing his towel.

"Race ya!" Amber said, jumping up and running off toward the pool, Kevin following quickly behind her, yet I was left behind

"Hey guys! Wait!" I yelled, at almost a whine, from behind, trying to gather everything up, then jogging slowly behind them. Ditched.

"Marco!" I shouted, waiting for Kevin or Amber to shout polo. I waited, feeling my way around, but neither shouted polo. I finally felt something, and it felt like a person. There was a shriek and I quickly opened my eyes. In front of me was an elderly woman, who I had unknowingly just felt up.

"I am so sorry!" my eyes were wide, my face turning red. I saw Kevin and Amber sitting on chairs, cracking up.

"You better watch your hands mister!" the lady warned, "Next time I'm calling security."

Before I could say another word, she was already on her way out of the pool. I looked to the two traitors, glaring at them.

"I hate you both," I tried my hardest to look angry, but failed and soon erupted into laughter. Kevin and Amber both got up, rejoining me in the pool.

Minutes later, Joe and Katelyn walked by and told us dinner was soon. We nodded our heads and decided to stay in the pool for a little while longer.

Drying off, we began to walk back to our rooms.

"So Nick," Amber started, smirking, as we waited in the elevator, "How long does it take you to curl your hair every morning?"

"I do not curl my hair in the mornings!" I retorted. Crossing my arms. I don't even know this girl and she's already joking around with me. I secretly found this all intriguing. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Kevin giving her a high-five.

"I'm just messing with you, buddy," she put her arm around me as we walked out of the elevator.

"I know," I smiled at her as she opened her door, giving a wave goodbye. Looks like Joe wasn't the only one falling for a girl this summer vacation.

**A/N: I'm gonna try and get this done quickly so I can move on to the sequel. I'm horrible with titles, so yeah haha. I know it's not much yet, but there's some stuff the will be beneficial. Why Nick's POV? Well, there's things I want to happen, but I didn't want to write it in the original story because I wanted to focus more on Katelyn and Joe. Plus, these are things that can only be told from Nick's POV. Simple as that. lol Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin and I had just gave Joe advice for getting with Katelyn when there was a knock at the door. Kevin answered it and the two girls walked in.

"Hey boys," Amber spoke, diving onto the nearest bed, which happened to be mine, I really did enjoy how comfortable she was with us.

"Get off my bed," I said jokingly, plopping down next to her. Then being the gentleman I am, I tried to push her off.

"Hey, watch it curly," she glared at me, and I raised his hands in defeat. She could probably beat me up, and I don't want that happening.

"Hey," Katelyn sat on the other bed, next to Joe who was still sat at the table. They began whispering to each other while Kevin, Amber and I talked. I was in the middle of explaining how frustrated I get when Joe steals my socks, when I was hit in the head with a pillow.

"What...?" I looked over at her questioningly, she just stood there, smirk on face and pillow in hand. Smirking back, I grabbed a pillow hitting her. Somewhere, Kevin joined in, then Amber shouted, "Pillow Fight!"

Next thing I know I'm being hit in the head with a pillow by Katelyn. Guess they couldn't just sit and watch. Soon it was impossible to tell who was hitting who and I was sure the room was a mess by now. I was just about to throw my pillow at Kevin when there was shout.

"Oh my gosh!" we all dropped our pillows, looking towards there door. Mom and Amy were standing there, both red in the face. Looking around the room, I saw the extent of our destruction. All the items on the dresser and night table were strewn across the floor, the covers were a mess, the trashcan had been tipped, it's contents falling everywhere, magazine pages had somehow been ripped, a chair and a lamp laid down.

"They started it!" Katelyn and Joe yelled at the same time, pointing to Kevin, Amber and I. Way to sell out, right?

"I don't care who started it," Amy glared at Katelyn and Amber more so than me and my brothers since they were her responsibility.

"If this isn't cleaned up by breakfast time tomorrow morning," Mom spoke, pointing a finger at me and my brothers, "You will be stuck in here for the next two days."

"That goes for Katelyn and Amber as well," Amy said sternly.

"And this better not happen again," mom spoke. Then it was as if a wave of happiness flushed over the two women.

"Alright let's go to dinner," Amy said, smiling towards mom who nodded and smiled back.

"Bi-polar," I heard Joe whisper and Katelyn giggle.

The conversation of dinner focused more on getting to know Amber better.

"Maybe this will be easier," she said after the third question, "My name is Amber Spellings, I'm 15 years old, I will be attending Bayside High School as a Sophomore next month, my favorite color is green, I'm an only child, I like McDonalds and strawberry milkshakes." This caused all of us to erupt in laughter

"Well said, well said," Kevin said, clapping.

"Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?" I heard Joe as Katelyn, it was now time to put our plan into action.

"Sure," Katelyn smiled, then turned to us, "Want to get ice cream with Joe and I?" Obviously she didn't get our plan. which was a good thing.

"Uh, I don't think so," Kevin replied sitting back in his chair,looking at Amber and I, "I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, me too," Amber nodded intensely.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"Okay then," Katelyn chuckled, "Looks like it's just you and me," she smiled at Joe, while Kevin and Amber and I smirked at each other.

We walked ahead of everyone and I faintly heard Joe telling mom that he and Katelyn were going out to get ice cream.

We got back to the our room and began cleaning up our mess. It went by quickly and Amber made it a lot of fun. She kept making games out of it and made fun of a lot of our stuff, but it was all jokingly, I hope.

Kevin complained he didn't feel well and soon fell asleep.

Amber and I stayed up for about an hour just talking about each other and lives. She pretty much perfect. I know it's only been a day, but the more I talk to her, the harder I'm falling. She told me her boyfriend had just broke up with her about a week ago though, so I knew if wouldn't be wise to make a move. Around 10:30 Joe still hadn't come back, so we figured things must have been going good. Amber decided she would go back to her room and get some sleep. Giving her a hug, I watched her as she walked to her room, giving a wave before disappearing behind the door.

What was a I getting myself into?

.

"You didn't run after her?" Kevin said, turning away from the mirror. Joe had just told us that last night he kissed Katelyn, then she ran.

"I was in shock!" Joe threw his hands up, standing up from his seat on the bed, "I just poured my heart out and then next thing I know I'm kissing her. It's like it wasn't really me, like someone had taken over my body and I had no control over myself!"

"Maybe it was fate?" I suggested, trying to soak up the water dripping from my hair as I had just taken a shower minutes before.

"She probably thinks I'm a creep," Joe threw his head into his hands.

"Whatever Joe," Kevin rolled his eyes, Joe was just being dramatic.  
I felt my phone vibrate and read the message from Amber. Katelyn liked Joe and now it was up to Amber, Kevin, and I to get her to admit it and Amber already had a plan.

"Hey, why don't we go to their room?" I made another suggestion, smiling.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Joe said, looking at meas if I was crazy.

"No, Nick's right," Kevin said, watching Joe's look of disbelief that he was taking my side, "You can't hide from her forever."

"It's not forever," Joe said, shrugging, looking out the glass doors, "Just another week."

"Joseph, we're going," Kevin demanded. Joe sighed and got up, lagging behind Kevin and I down the hall to the girls room.

"Hey," Amber greeted us in the door way. She stepped aside, allowing us in, giving a wink to Joe before closing the door.

My brothers and I made ourselves at home, laying across the two beds in the room. I picked up the remote, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hey Katelyn," Kevin said, smirking, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey," Katelyn raised her eyebrows in return, taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"So what are we doing today?" Amber asked, finally finished getting ready. She sat on the foot of the bed next to Joe who was laying on his stomach, his feet dangling off the side of the bed.

"We were thinking about shopping," Kevin said, not taking his eyes off the Spanish Soap Opera i had put on the TV.

"I love shopping!" Katelyn said overly excited, patting me on the leg, "Don't you love shopping Nicholas?"

"Oh yeah," I said, faking a smile, nodding.

"Whatever Nick you're just lame," Katelyn's words were really fast, I just shook his head, letting out a small chuckle.

"Shopping it is!" Amber said, pumping her fist in the air, "Wait, where are your parents going?"

"They're having some kid's day thing down by the pool," Kevin's voice was Zombie like, his eyes still hadn't moved from the TV.

"Kevin!" Amber yelled, this didn't affect him in the slightest, "You can't seriously be interested in this," she groaned, getting up and turning the TV off.

"Hey!" his voice was high pitched and he was throwing daggers with his stare.

"We're leaving," Amber said, shooting him the same look. This girl was amazing

"But Maria was just about to tell Antonio she was having his baby!" Kevin whined, now standing up, along with the others in his room.

"You don't even know Spanish!" I said looking at my brother like he was crazy. Oh, wait, he is.

"Whatever," Kevin grumbled, walking out of the room behind Amber. Katelyn sniffled a laugh, walking along side me, while Joe trailed behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's get food!" Amber exclaimed, pounced on my back, forcing me to give her a piggyback ride. I chuckled, wrapping my arms underneath her legs.

"I don't know if I can hold your weight," I joked, knowing she wouldn't take offence, "You must weigh like, what 700 pounds?"

"Actually I weigh 700 and 3/4, to be exact," she stated matter of factly, going along with my joke.

We walked into a small diner on the boardwalk and sat at a booth. Katelyn was on the end next to I, and Amber on the other side of me. Across from her was Kevin, and Joe sat in front of Katelyn.

After we ordered our food, Amber looked around and saw Joe still sulking, looking down, and Katelyn looking everywhere, but at Joe. Rolling her eyes, she kicked Kevin from under the table.

"Ow!" he shouted, causing the rest of the table to look at him, noticing Amber's glare, he attempted to ignore the pain, "I, uh, really have to pee... it hurts?"

"Ok..." Joe had spoke for the first time since he had been in Katelyn's presence. Sliding out of the booth he let Kevin out, who limped his way to the back of the diner.

"Was he limping?" Katelyn asked, looking towards the two she was sharing a booth with.

"No," Amber said quickly, looking at Katelyn as if she was crazy, "You know, what, I have to pee too."

"Ok..." Katelyn sighed, as her and I slid out of the booth and Amber ran towards the back, "They are so weird."

"Yeah, try living with Kevin and Joe for 16 years, then you'll really know weird," I said jokingly.

"Uh, I really have to take this," I stumbled over my words after my phone rang, Amber's name flashing on the screen, "Excuse me."

Katelyn slid out of her seat for the second time, allowing me to exit and I quickly walked outside.

"Hey," spoke into the receiver.

"Can you seen them?" Amber asked, I looked through the glass and Katelyn get up and sit next to Joe. "Yeah, they're talking," I replied, smiling.

"Great, we'll give them a couple more minutes," Amber stated, then the line went silent, but I knew she was still there. I watched the two and my eyes grew wide with excitement. Katelyn leaned forward huggin Joe and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I told Amber everything I was seeing and seconds later Kevin and Amber were back at the table. I casually strolled into the diner once the other two were seated.

"And who were you talking to Nick?" Joe asked. Crap. I hadn't thought about that.

"Uh, Mandy called..." I mumbled, instantly scrunching my face up. It was over. Mandy's phone was broken and she was out of town.

"Interesting," Joe nodded, "She sent me a message saying she broke her cell phone."

"Uh yeah, she's called from her house phone," I lied, hoping Joe would forget she was out of town. I began to become immensely interested in the wrapper from my straw, balling it up and tearing it apart.

"I thought she was at Disney this week," Kevin spoke; leave it up to Kevin to blow our cover. Mine and Amber's eyes instantly shot up to him, sending him death glares.

"Yeah, she is," Joe nodded again playing dumb, I knew that he knew it was all a lie, "Interesting that she was able to call you from her house phone in Orlando."

"Ow!" Kevin yelped and I knew Amber had once again kicked him in the shin. Hoping that he would cover this up, unlike the Mandy thing, I was greatful to see him point to our approaching waitress, "I mean- Oooh!"

"Here's you food, kids," the middle aged Bohemian woman saved me from my awkward situation and everyone quickly forgot about the phone call all together.

"Nick! This store!" Amber pointed excitedly, grabbing my free hand she pulled me into the small store. I heard Kevin laugh at me and I rolled my eyes. My right hand was preoccupied with bags full of Amber's purchases. She pulled me over to look at some jewelery. The some shirts. Then some more jewelery. It all looked the same to me, but she swore it was different. I just nodded my head and smiled every time she asked my opinion on something. Amber wasn't one to argue with.

Four hours later, we were back in our room.

"I'm never going shopping with you again," I sighed, setting all Amber's bags on the floor, then falling onto my bed face first, the I rested my head on my hands, letting my eyes close.

"Aw, you liked it," I felt her fall on the bed next to me. I opened my eyes to see hers staring right back at me, a smile on her face. She was beautiful.

"Get a room," Joe said from the other side of the room, laughing. I smirked thinking of a comeback.

"We're already in one," I look towards Amber raising and eyebrow, she just grinned in response.

"Well get an empty one!" Joe replied back. I soon felt a pillow hit my head and I just threw it on the ground. I looked over to see Amber laughing, she was now laying on her back. I rolled over, coping her position. Hearing Joe and Kevin shout something about Guitar Hero, I knew Katelyn would be watching them. Seeing as no one would be paying attention to Amber and I, I slowly slid her hand into mine. She squeezed my hand lightly, a smile on her face, then she let her eyes close. I did the same, feeling at complete bliss.

**A/N: Let me know if there's typo's or anything. I've become rather lazy when it comes to proof reading... sorry. I hope you like the chapter though. This is as far as I've gotten for this, so tonight I will try and get it finished or at least almost finished. I wanted to have more written but I had a bit of shopping to do and I'm going to the movies tonight, soo yeah. I want to have this done asap and be able to start posting the sequel. yayayy !**


	4. Chapter 4

"Joe," Kevin rolled his eyes, "For the twentieth time, you look fine!"

"Are you sure?" Joe began playing with his hair. This kid was a wreck!

"Yes!" Kevin and I both shouted, grabbing him, we pushed him out the door, slamming it before he could object.

""I've never seen him in this bad of shape over a girl," Kevin shook him head sitting down on his bed, changing the channels on the TV.

I was just about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Smiling, I knew it was Amber. I opened the door and saw her standing there in a red and white tank top with red soffees. Even dressed "down", she looked great.

"Hey," I tried to keep my cool. She just pushed past me and I shook my head shutting the door.

"Let's get this party started!" she yelled, pumping her fist in the air. She ran to the phone calling room service, ordering pretty much everything on the menu.

"Are you sure we need that much food?" Kevin questioned, hiding a smile.

"Duh," I laughed at Amber's response. She just looked at me smiling, before standing on my bed. She grabbed my arms, pulling me up with her. She began jumping up and down and I thought about how ridiculous this was. This was the kind of stuff Frankie got in trouble for back home.

"Come on Nick!" she whined jumping around me in a circular motion. I looked at the other bed and saw Kevin begin jumping.

"Yeah, c'mon Nick," he laughed as Amber began jumping back and forth between the two beds.

Finally I caved and began jumping around too. Now I understood why Frankie always did it, it was fun. Amber jumped down walking over to where Kevin's iPod was plugged into the speakers. She skimmed through it before smirking, she jumped back on the bed and music began to play. Hannah Montana. Seriously, did her and my brother both have some weird obsession with her? Joe had pretty much every song on his iPhone. Perhaps they were taunting me. Miley had a huge crush on me and made it apparent when we filmed an episode with her a couple months ago. Heck, last month we came about a step away from dating. I'm not sure why we didn't, but I was glad. Amber beat Miley any day.

"I might even be a rock star!" Amber yelled still jumping around. This girl never ran out of energy, I swear. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I let my body fall down on to my bed, exhausted. I looked over to see Kevin in the same shape as me. I watched as Amber rolled her eyes. She stopped jumping and ran back to the iPod, changing the song she jumped onto the bed, laying next to me.

I hit my head over my hand as I heard a guitar. Soon my prepubesent voice filled the room, accompanied by Amber's.

"Wednesday I came home from school," she sang badly causing both my brother and I to cry out in laughter. Right before the chorus she jumped up and blurted out, "I learned this song for you baby!"

Then she fell to her knees holding her arm out to me.

"And I die one day at a time, Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind, no matter how I try, try to kill the time, well I think that I'm just going crazy, one day at a time!" she screeched, her eyes closed.

When the song was over she ran over to the iPod, turning it off. Kevin and I clapping.

"Bravo!" Kevin yelled, laughter still in his voice.

"Thank you, thank you!" she bowed, then sat back down on the bed, "After I met you guys I decided to steal Katelyn's CD, who she stole from Paige, and learn your songs."

"I speak for my brothers and I when I say, we honored," Kevin joked.

"Yeah," she shrugged, then looked towards me, "It took me awhile, I had to listen to the CD about four times before I could stop laughing at Nick's voice."

I glared at her, suppressing a smirk and laughter, "Thanks Amber."

An hour later all three of us were stuffed full of the food that was brought to us on the trolley.

"Guitar Hero!" Amber shouted. She never stopped, did she? She jumped up turning the game on waiting for it to start.

"You are so going down," I jumped up grabbing the other plastic guitar. I soon ate my words as she jumped up shouting, "You just got owned!" She began dancing around, once again jumping on the beds. I rolled my eyes, looking towards the door, my expression instantly changed.

"Hey guys," I said to a very happy looking Joe and Katelyn. Their fingers intertwined and we all sat there dying with the eagerness of asking how the date was. For what seemed an eternity we just stared at each other, awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say.

"You're going down Amber!" Kevin finally shouted, breaking the awkward silence, jupming up, grabbing the guitar from me, he strapped it around himself, "And it's poned, not owned."

"Fine then Mr. Kevin Jonas," Amber said with attitude, grabbing her plastic guitar, "You're about to get poned just like your fro-bro!"

"Hey," I yelled desperately from the bed behind the two, but I was drowned out as the music began to to play and notes lit up on the screen. I just sighed and watched them play. This girl was something else and I think I liked it, a lot.

**A/N: So I haven't gotten as much written as I'd like. Today was pretty eventful. I'll try my hardest to finish it tomorrow. I've also thought of more ideas for the sequel and so I need to rewrite a few parts. It's possible I won't even begin posting the sequel for another week. I'm so sorry, it's just I want to make sure I'm absolutely happy with it first, and this week is going to be crazy because I'm working on a school play and will be at school really late at night. Sorry X a billion 1/2. I know I hate waiting for fanfics to be updated, but I promise I'm trying. Thanks so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

Today we were going on a fishing boat. For some reason my father and Katelyn's thought it would be a good idea for the whole family to join them on their fishing adventure. I was dreading it, but hopefully it would be that bad. But really what is there to do for four hours on a fishing boat?!

"Hey boys," Amber smiled, she was dressed in white short and a dark blue tank top, her bathing suit visible. We all walked in, Kevin reaching for the remote changing it to that Spanish soap opera, Joe sitting next to him. Amber and I went to sit on her bed.

"Kevin really doesn't know Spanish," I whispered shaking my head. I couldn't understand how he could sit there and watch it without knowing the language.

"Some times I think you might be the only normal brother," she smirked at me, "Besides Frankie, of course."

"Give him time," I joked. We sat there just smiling at eachother, goofily. I don't know why I felt this way, I've only known her for like a day. Trust me, I never fall fast for girls. I'm too cautious, too level headed. I always have to think through things before I go for something. But this was different. Maybe this was it, this girl was for real. Perhaps it was her personality. She was crazy, but in a good way. She knew when it was ok to be hyper and when to be serious. She never went overboard. Maybe my too quick feelings were God's way of telling me to go for this girl. I mean I only had a week with her, that's not long enough to properly think through and develop feelings for her in my own way. Whether or not it was God, it didn't matter. This girl was making me feel more than I've ever felt in my life.

"So four hours on a boat together," she finally broke the staring contest, once again whispering in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Hopefully it won't go all Titanic," I chuckled, as I watched a smirk grow on her face.

"What, you don't want a car scene?" I looked at her and lips pouting.

"Wait, what?" I asked, giving her a confused look, I held my hand up, "Amber, I uh, my ring-"

"Chill curly, I was joking" she ruffled my hair, then angrily she sneered, "I'm not a slut, but at least now I know you think I am."

"No! No, I just, well, I uh," Of course she was joking, I should have known. Now she thinks that I think she was a slut. Way to go Nick J. Real smooth with the ladies.

"Chill," she let a smile creep onto her face once again, "I'm kidding!"

"Oh," I said looking down. Twice in a row. Man was I gullible.

"You're so cute when you eat your words," she chuckled, pinching my cheek.

"Of course I'm cute," I raised an eyebrow. Great, now I sounded like Joe.

"I see your brother's rubbed off on you," she chuckled, as if she was reading my mind.

"That's not a good thing," I chuckled. Perhaps I was pushing it with this next question, but I it had been bugging me since the car thing, "W-What are your views on sex?" I stuttered, then instantly regretted asking. It was personal, not my business, quickly I spoke, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to answer."

She laughed, "Nick, it's fine," I let out a sigh, "You think too much, hun. Anyways, they're the same as yours, I just don't have a ring."

I smiled. It was good to know that she had the same values as I. I guess through all our whispering, we miss Katelyn finally coming out of the bathroom, ready to go.

"What time are we supposed to leave?" Katelyn's voice rang out into the room. I looked away from Amber to see the clock.

"Um, mom wants us in the lobby by 10:30," I said, we had exactly three minutes to get down there.

"Then why are we still sitting her?" Katelyn questioned, looking at the clock.

"Cause you took forever in the bathroom!" Amber said rolling her eyes. She stood up, and walked over to the TV, shutting it off.

"Hey!" Kevin snapped back to reality.

"Shove it Kev," Amber ordered sternly. I laughed at Kevin's shocked expression.

We hurried to elevator and practically ran into the lobby.

"Early!" Joe shouted before mom could say anything.

"By a minute," Mom chuckled.

"Let's go!" Rob said, smile on his face and the rented fishing pole in his hand, Dad looking the same. Mom and Amy were off in their own little world chatting.

So far this fishing trip hadn't been so bad, I was laying back on a white plastic beach chair, letting my skin soak up the sun. Of course I had sun screen to keep me safe from the UV Rays.

"Excuse me," I heard an unfamiliar female voice, and looked up. A petite girl in a black bikini, with long dark, straight hair, stood before them, her tan face grinning, "Could I get a picture?"

Joe was the first one to speak up, "Sure."

All three of us stood up and the girl held her camera out to Katelyn.

"Can you take the picture," she didn't say it rudely, but it wasn't nice either.

"Sure," Katelyn forced a smile, taking the camera, then giving a glance to Amber, who just shrugged in response. I forced a smile for the picture as I watched the girl wrap her arms around Joe. This couldn't be good.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3," Katelyn said, looking at the picture on the small screen, then handing the camera back to the the brunette.

"So what's your name?" Kevin asked, still grinning. He loved chatting with fans.

"I'm Nikki," the girl answered Kevin's question, but her eyes never left Joe, looking him up and down. Trust me, you do not want to watch a girl look your brother up and down. It's slightly disturbing.

"Awesome," I nodded, trying to jump into this conversation. Of course she ignored me though. I gave a look towards Kevin indicating that we were really in her interest. I heard Amber's soft chuckle from behind me.

"Who are they?" It was as if Amber's chuckle pulled her out of her trance. Snapping her head towards the two girls, she forced a smile.

"These are our friends Katelyn and Amber," Kevin spoke, his grin never fading

"Hi," Katelyn let out a small smile, and Amber gave a small wave.

Nikki gave a sort of smile, then deterred her eyes back to Joe, attempting to start a conversation with him. I heard Katelyn sigh and instantly felt bad for her. This girl was all over Joe and he was allowing it to happen. Kevin and I stood there awkwardly as she talked about something I didn't really care about. Doesn't matter though, it's not like she cared about Kevin or I, she was all about Joseph.

Not being able to take the awkwardness any longer, I turned around, stepping the few feet to Katelyn's bench and sat down on the foot of it.

"Hey," I smiled softly when her eyes opened.

"Hey," she smiled back, glancing over at Kevin who was still standing with the other two.

"I don't think she likes us very much," I chuckled, I followed her gaze to the others, "Just Joe."

"Poor Nicky poo," Amber jumped into the convo, occupying my old seat, "No one likes you and your fro."

"Shut up Amber," I attempted to death glare her, but it was too difficult and soon my lips curved into a smile.

"Yeah, well she better back off," Katelyn ignored everything Amber and I had just said, and she was peering at Joe and Nikki through her sunglasses. She watched as she would throw her head back and laugh, casually touching his arm every now and then. Joe was oblivious to the flirting and signals the girl was sending out.

"Well I have to go guys," Nikki's screeching voice announced and I watched as Katelyn didn't have to force a smile. I knew she was smiling because Nikki was leaving.

"It was great to meet you," Katelyn lied.

"Yeah," Nikki gave a rude look to Katelyn and gave Kevin and I hugs, not acknowledging Amber. Then she trotted over to Joe, giving him a longer hug than she had Kevin or I. Finally departing, she walked off and was soon out of sight.

"She was nice," Joe smiled, sitting down on the lounge chair once again. No one said anything. "Uh, she was nice, wasn't she?" Joe cleared his throat, speaking a little louder.

"If you think fake bitches are nice," Amber spoke in a false-happy tone, "Then yeah!"

"What?" Joe looked at her, shocked and confused. I smiled, this girl was amazing.

"Obviously he missed the death glares towards you two," Kevin directed towards the two girls.

"And the ignoring of you two," Katelyn added in the same tone as Kevin.

"Uh, are we talking about the same person?" Joe was really confused now. That was Joe though, oblivious.

"That girl was grillin us the whole time!" Amber's eyes were wide as she stared at Joe.

"All she did was flirt with you, bro," Kevin pointed out.

"No way," Joe brushed them off, then looked over at Katelyn, "She wasn't flirting, was she Katelyn?"

Katelyn paused looking down, "Yeah, she was."

I knew Joe felt bad, He was a good guy. He really liked Katelyn and he wouldn't flirt with another girl right infront of her intentionally.

"I didn't even-" he began, before cutting himself off, speaking in a low voice, "I'm sorry Katelyn."

She forced a smile, "It's ok."

Joe smiled back, knowing it wasn't ok, but didn't want to discuss it at the moment.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I can't promise any updates ****this week. I don't get home till really late due to the play, so it's difficult. I'm really really really sorry. But as soon as I get a chance I will get this completely done Thankyou!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pizza!" Joe jumped up off the bed, running to the door. All of us had politely ditched our families for dinner, beginning the sleep over early. It was only 6:30 and Kevin and Amber were in an intense game of guitar hero. Joe paid the pizza man, bringing it inside. The two paused their game and they all rushed over to the table, grabbing slices of pizza.

I watched as Amber and Kevin inhaled their slices of pizza, messily, then returned to their game. I sat behind them on the bed, eating my pizza, making sure not to make a mess of myself, and watched the two play their game. I was most definitely on Amber's side for this game. I smiled at the way she would get frustrated when she would miss a note, furrowing her eyebrows together. The way she would quietly say "yes!" when she would do well. The way her hair fell in her face and the annoyed look she would get. I had fallen and didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon.

My eyes closed, I could hear the crashing of the waves on the beach. I grinned, I loved hearing that every morning. I opened my brown eyes to see Amber's gorgeous face in front of me. I smiled, her face peaceful and full of bliss, my arm was loosly wrapped around her waist. There was a soft knock on the door and I carefully climbed out of the bed, not wanting to leave her side. I quietly opened the door to see my mom standing there, smile on her face.

"Hey mom," I smiled.

"Hey, are the others still sleeping?" She asked, her voice hushed.

"Yeah, I just woke up before you knocked on the door," My voice crack a little and was slightly raspy from just having woken up.

"Ok, well I figured you kids had a late night," she began, her volume never rising, "So I told Frankie and Paige you would hang out with them tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks mom," I leaned in giving her a tight hug.

"We're probably going to do some sight seeing today," we pulled away and she continued, "So call and check in with us later."

"Ok, love you," I spoke, holding on the door handle.

"Love you too," she spoke and began walking down the hall and I shut the door. I tiptoed back to my bed, quietly slipping in, noticing it was only 8:30.

I settled myself back in bed and Amber began to stir. Seconds later her big brown eyes were staring up at me and she let out a yawn.

"Good morning," she stared into my eyes, smiling.

"Hey," I whispered, smiling back at her. It was all I could do to hold back the urge to kiss her.

"What time is it?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"It's only 8:30, everyone's still asleep," I whispered back to her.

"Oh," she nodded, "Want to go get breakfast?"

"Sure," We quickly and quietly climbed out of bed and walked to the door. Just as I was about to pull it open, when a groggy voice was hear behind us.

"Where are you going?" it was Kevin, he looked at us tiredly, yet expectantly.

"Breakfast, wanna come?" Amber, grinning at my brother. He nodded and I opened the door and the three of us walked down to the breakfast area.

"Poor Kevin," Amber pouted as we walked back up to our towels from the salty ocean water. Kevin was laying under a large umbrella asleep.

"Why did he even tag along?" I chuckled, taking a seat on the towel next to Kevin, Amber joining him. Amber just shrugged and the two of us stared aimlessly out on the beach, taking in the scenery.

"I wonder if they're up yet?" Amber finally broke the silence, referring to Joe and Katelyn.

"I'll text Joe," I shrugged quickly typing on my iPhone. Moments later I replied with a "They don't want to come down to the beach."

"Uh oh," Amber smirked, wiggling an eye brow. I just smirked, laying back on the towel, seconds later she did the same, resting her head on my shoulder. She grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers, closing her eyes. I loved this.

"Maybe we'll walk in on them making out," Amber snickered.

"You guys are so lame," Kevin chuckled as Amber slid the key into the slot, opening the door.

"Hey guys," Amber walked in clinging on to her beach towel, smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey," Joe let out in an airy voice. Both their cheeks flushed.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked, jumping on to my bed, Kevin sat next to me, and Amber laid at the foot of the bed.

"Oh you know, stuff," Joe smiled, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Like Joe spilling orange juice all over himself," Katelyn smiled at us across the room.

"Joe, you just suck at life," Kevin shook his head at Joe.

"Thanks Kev, it's nice to have an older, loving, and supporting brother," Joe spoke sarcastically, now looking in Kevin's direction.

"That's what I'm here for," Kevin nodded, a smile formed on his face. I felt my phone vibrate and smiled when I saw it was from Amber.

_"Stuff? You know what that means. ;)"_

**A/N: I am soooo sorry! I have been so incredibly busy these past two weeks. That's what I get for being a drama nerd, haha. I'm still working on this story and right now I've come across a writer's block with the sequel. I have idea's, it's just the meshing of all those ideas. So until I figure something out, I won't be posting the sequel. Thanks for reading and your patience! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Our sandcastle soo pone's yours!" Joe shouted, jumping up to point at Katelyn, Frankie, Paige, and I. Anyone could look at Joe, Kevin and Amber's and tell that theirs was no where near as good ours. It basically just looked like a mountain of sand. Whereas ours was accompanied by a moat. Moats beat everything.

"Ok Joe," Katelyn rolled her eyes, smiling at my brother's goofy behavior.

"Kevin," Amber began, arms across her chest, "Next time we kick Joe out of the group and build this ourselves."

"I concur," Kevin said. What was I going to do with out Amber's snide remarks towards Joe when we went back home?

"Whatever guys," Joe pouted like a little kid, sitting down on the sand next to Katelyn, "Katelyn likes my sand castle, right?"

"Of course, Joe," she lied, obviously, and leaned over to give him a kiss. Joe smiled afterwards, sticking his tongue out to Amber and Kevin. Actually I think little kids were more mature than Joe, sometimes.

"Let's go back in the water!" Paige jumped up with Frankie, who cheered along.

"Ok," Katelyn smiled standing up, Joe and Kevin doing the same.

"I'm gonna stay here and catch some rays," Amber laid down on her towel, putting her sunglasses on.

"Me too," I smirked, eyeing Amber, I laid down next to her.

"Whatever," Katelyn rolled her eyes, grabbing Frankie and Paige's hands, the five of them headed to water.

I closed my eyes taking in the moment, listening to the chatter and screams of people having fun on the beach.

I felt Amber's eyes burning into me, slowly opening mine, I realized she had turned over onto her stomach and was in fact staring at me. I rolled over on to my stomach as well, staring back.

"Tomorrow's our last day," Amber's tone was monotonous.

"Yeah," My voice had come out more sad than I expected. I never wanted to leave this island, I never wanted to leave the girl laying next to me.

"I'm gonna miss you," Her tone didn't change.

"I'll miss you too," I diverted his eyes down, becoming upset just thinking about leaving all this, "But we'll talk everyday, and if you can, fly out and see us!"

"I will," I looked back up into her eyes, seeing her smile.

"It just kinda sucks," I looked down again, "I mean I love what we do and I love the fans, but things are starting to take off..."

I paused for a moment, my free hand playing with some sand. "We're starting to get recognized more and more, but here, we've been recognized like three times, we're normal, we don't have to worry about anything. I'm just scared about what's going to happen in the months to come."

"To me you'll always just be Nick, some kid I met in the Bahamas one summer," Amber smiled, her voice completely sincere, then jokingly she added, "You're my wittle rawkstar."

I chuckled, her words really meant something to me. It felt good to have met someone who knows me for me. "Do you want to ditch the beach and go watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Amber's over excited personality began to once again show itself as she jumped up grabbing all her things, I laughed, doing the same thing.

"My room?" Amber asked me, when we got out of the elevator.

"Sure," I shrugged not really caring. We walked into her room, she threw her stuff down and jumped into her bed, getting under the covers. I walked over laying next to her, grabbing the remote out of her hand.

"Hey!" she shouted, glaring at me, I just shrugged and looked through all the movies on TV. After arguing about a movie, we finally decided on 'Scary Movie.' She snuggled into my side and wrapped her arm around my waist.

About twenty minutes into the movie I couldn't take it anymore, "Amber?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at me expectantly. I tried to speak but no words came out. Slowly I moved in closer to her face. Closing my eyes I leaned in, kissing her softly. I pulled away to see a shocked expression on her face.

"Nick..." she started. I really was an idiot.

"I'm sorry," I muttered shaking my head, looking away.

"No," she turned my head, forcing me to face her, "I liked it, but we just can't."

I was torn, happy because she liked it, but upset because of the last thing she said.

"Nick, I really, really like you," it was now she who was looking down, "But me and you, we can't be right now."

"Why not?" I asked, I was pretty sure she was single, so it couldn't be that she had a boyfriend. Perhaps she wasn't allowed to date? Millions of possibilities ran through my mind.

"It's just not right, the timing," she looked back up at me, "You know right now it isn't ment to be."

I thought it over for a minute and decided she was right. Kissing her felt so right, but the more I thought of 'us', we couldn't be right now. That didn't feel right.

"You're right,"I nodded, giving her smile, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she was smiling back at me, "One day Nick, when it's the right time, everything happens for a reason."

"Do you really think one day we can be together?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Mmhm," she nodded, her smile had faded a little and she was intently focusing on me. This time it was she who leaned in, she wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my hair. I smiled wrapping my arms around her. Pulling away for a second, I asked, "What about what you just said?"

"I said being with you didn't feel right," she replied, her voice low, her face inches from mine, "I didn't say kissing you didn't feel right."

I let out a small chuckled, leaning back into her. One day, and until then we'll be friends, and until then we'll keep this on the down-low. What happens in the Bahamas, stays in the Bahamas.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright guys," Dad began to announce at dinner, everyone quickly stopped their chattering and turned towards him. We all were kind of confused but just sat patiently waiting for what was to come, "It's been hard keeping this a secret, but this morning I got a call from Hollywood Records," he paused once more, a smile slowly creeping onto his face, I contained my smile, hoping he was to say what I thought he would. "Boys, you're opening for the Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus, Best of Both Worlds Tour!"

There was a pause where everyone was silent, all of us in shock, then my brothers and I jumped up, cheering.

"When do we leave?" Kevin asked, his excitement never fading.

"Well, you finish with Camp Rock on October 2nd," Dad began, going through the dates in his head, "You're home for a week with nothing to do but rest, then the next week's all rehearsals, then your out on tour. First stop: Missouri."

"This is insane!" I looked at Amber, completely in shock. This was it. This was there time to shine. After this tour, nothing would be the same.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Amber squealed giving me hug and a quick, unnoticed kiss on the cheek, before hugging Kevin.

"Also," Mr. Jonas cleared his throat, "This concert will be filmed and made into a 3-D movie that will play sometime next year!"

"No way!" Kevin shouted, the whole table cheering once more and congratulating everyone. The rest of the night I was mixed with emotion. Excitement, nervousness, fear, happiness. I looked at Amber who was just beaming at me. I wanted to kiss her right then and there, but I knew that wouldn't be a good thing to do. Instead I grabbed her hand from under the table, she squeezed it, letting me know she was ok with it. Everything was perfect.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Katelyn asked, sitting on Joe's bed next to him.

"Do you guys want to go shopping one last time?" Kevin suggested, I knew he still wanted to pick up a few presents from some friends back home.

"Shopping?" I looked at Kevin as if he was crazy, he was fixing his hair, "Did you see me last time we went?"

"Oh, Nicky pooo," Amber smiled sweetly, walking over to me, wrapping her arms around my torso from behind, resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered in my ear, "You had fun, don't lie. I promise I won't make you hold my stuff."

I sighed deeply, giving into her sweet voice and touch, even though I knew I would end up carrying her bags, "Fine."

"Then it's settled," Katelyn jumped up, grabbing Joe of the bed, "Shopping!"

"Nick look at this!" Amber exclaimed when we were in our third store. She was holding up two hemp bracelets with blue beads attached, "Bohemian friendship bracelets, let's get them!"

"Ok," I chuckled. Amber hadn't stayed true to her word and I was now holding her bags. I secretly didn't mind, only cause it was her though. She grabbed two of them and then I followed her as we walked around for a little while longer. I looked around when we had gotten to the back of the store near the hallway containing the bathrooms and storage rooms, grabbing her wrist, she turned around to face me. Before she could say anything, I had pressed my lips to hers. I had wanted to do it since last night and I couldn't contain myself any longer. At first she was shocked, but gave in after a moment. I dropped her bags, letting my hands cup her face, her hands resting on my arms. Slowly backing her into the hallways and against the wall.

"Wha- OH!" I heard someone squeal from behind us. Both of pulling away, we turned to see a girl about our age, standing there, her face had turned pink, alarmed at walking in on us. "I'm sorry," she muttered and walked off, looking at the ground. Amber and I watched her walk away, cracking up once she was out of sight. She grabbed my hand, pulling me out from the hallway, picking up her bags I had dropped.

"Let's go," she was still laughing lightly, her hand still connected with mine, "We're ready!" She called out to Kevin, Joe and Katelyn as we made our way to cash register. I tried to hold in my laughter when I saw the girl at the register, the same girl that had walked in on us. She was reading a magazine when Amber put the two bracelets on the counter.

"Is that a-" she looked up from her magazine, pausing when she saw it was us, she cleared her throat, "All?"

"Yes," Amber just smiled sweetly. She paid the girl and we were about to walk away, she spoke once again.

"Can I have your autograph?" I was slightly shocked and at the same time I wanted to laugh, I faced her smiling.

"Sure," I quickly signed a brown paper bag for her.

"I won't tell anyone," she spoke quickly before we left. I gave a smile and nod, before walking out of the store, laughing with Amber.

"That was great," Amber spoke once we stepped outside, we spotted my brothers and Katelyn sitting on a bench near by.

"We probably scared her for life," I joked, not worrying that she saw us. Even if she did tell people, she didn't have any proof. Nope, not worried at all.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Kevin asked, all three of them giving us a questioning look.

"Nothing," Amber and I spoke at the same time, before cracking up again. The three just shook their heads. I was going to miss this.

"So Joe bought Katelyn a ring," I spoke once Amber and I were alone by the pool. We had gotten out, claiming we were tired of swimming. The others didn't seem to notice too much. They were now splashing around in the pool with some random people also staying at the hotel.

"Really?" Amber asked, she didn't seem to excited, almost worried.

"What's the matter?" I asked, I had expected her to be way more enthusiastic. She just shrugged, "Amber..."

"I'mm scared Katelyn's going to break it off with Joe," she spat out quickly and quietly.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. I was for sure everything was going great.

"i don' know for sure," she sighed, looking at the two in the pool, "She was just talking earlier and she's not sure she can handle it all."

"Oh," was all I was able to say. I couldn't help but feel so much pain for my brother. He _really_ liked her.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm finished with this. I mean, I finished writing, but this isn't the last chapter. This is Chapter 8, so there's still 3 chapters left. They're kinda short though, but yeah. This story will be completely posted by Wednesday. I'm going to start re-working on the Sequel, so look out for that when I'm satisfied with the first few chapters and am set in stone with where it's going. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked this!**


	9. Chapter 9

"So Joe and Katelyn are going to you room to _talk_" I said reading the text Joe just sent, wiggling his eyebrows. Maybe Amber was just paranoid when they talked earlier.

"Nicholas!" Amber hit me on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" I retorted, his arms flying into the air in defense.

"Neither one of them would do anything," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I know, what part of 'I'm kidding,' do you guys not understand," I pouted. Obviously people can't take jokes anymore.

"Awe everyone's ganging up on baby Nicky," Amber said in a 'baby' voice. I rolled my eyes, trying now to laugh.

"Shut up," I tried to sound angry, but I knew I wasn't convincing.

"Dude!" Kevin shouted, causing the pair to look over the TV, which was on Disney. There were the three boys and Hannah Montana, in a commercial for the episode they filmed together. "This is it, bro."

"I know," I smiled, after all these years, all the small clubs we've played in, all the hard-work, all the fans who had been there for them. This was it. It was all paying off.

"I'll definitely watch that," Amber said laughing at the short clip of them, "And you better get me tickets to your shows, those Hannah tickets are gonna sell like that." She snapped to demonstrate how fast they would sell out.

"Don't worry," Kevin said, looking back at her, "Homegirl get's VIP."

"Kevin, just no," I said, not believing he just said 'homegirl.'

"Whatever Nick," Kevin said laughing at his own choice of words as well. He got up walking to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

"Nick," Amber began as soon as the bathroom door had shut, she tuned toward me, her expression serious.

"Yeah?" I questioned, a little worried.

"I don't want me to get in the way of you and Miley," was she joking? Me and Miley?

"What?"

"Look," she paused, looking down, "I really like you and I know Miley does too. I know you guys are going to be working close together."

"Amber..." where was she going with this?

"No," she looked up at me, continuing slowly, "Like I said before, our timing is horrible and one day we'll work out, but I don't want to be the reason you can't be happy with someone else. No matter what we're always going to be friends. If it feels right with Miley, then go for it."

"I don't like Miley though," why did she think I did. This was crazy.

"Yet," she chuckled, her face lighting up.

"Amber.." I whispered leaning into her, pecking her on the lips. She just smiled, hugging me tightly. How could I ever want to go after Miley after knowing Amber?

"This is to the Jonas family," Rob stood up, holding up his glass of wine. The rest of the table occupants stood up clinking their glasses together. This was it. They had already finished eating and in exactly 12 hours, Katelyn, Amber and the rest of her family wouldn't be in the airport, ready to board their plane. I forced a smile, trying to remember the good parts of this vacation, not tomorrow.

"And this is to the Harper family," Dad stood up raised his glass and once again they all clinked glasses.

Kevin winced at the music that was now playing loudly. It was karaoke night and the person singing right now was horrible. We all tried to contain our laughter. She was trying, that's all the mattered right?

"Can we play dad?" I asked excitedly, it had been two weeks since my fingers had touched a guitar and I was growing ancy. Dad smiled, nodding his head and I stood up with my brothers. Amber and Katelyn followed ud, standing in front of the stage, waiting for the girl to finished singing. When the song was over, everyone clapped, we were convinced they were clapping out of thankfulness that the song was over. We jumped on stage, Kevin and I each grabbing a guitar, then we hudled together, deciding on which song we would sing. Joe insisted we play our new song, 'Inseparable.' Kevin and I agreed.

"Hey, we're a band called the Jonas Brothers," Kevin began, speaking clearly into the mic, "Some of you might have heard of us, I'm Kevin,"

"I'm Joe."

"And I'm Nick,"

"This song we're going to sing will be on our new CD debuting this August, and it's called Inseparable," Joe spoke, looking into Katelyn's eyes, giving her a wink. Katelyn smiled uncomfortably, wrapping her arms around herself. Joe didn't notice her behavior, but I sure did. Amber did too. She gave me a worried look and all I could do was smile at her, giving her a wink as well. We began playing and I opened my mouth letting the words pour out.

"Take my hand tonight," I focused on Amber, unable to contain my smile. She knew I was singing for her and we all knew Joe was singing for Katelyn.

"Cause you know when sun forgets to shine," Joe's voice was full of emotion, his eyes were closed and his hand gripped onto the mic, I prayed that Katelyn wouldn't do what Amber and I were afraid she would.

"And even when we're miles and miles apart

You're still holding all of my heart

I promise it will never be dark

I know..we're inseparable"

When the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered for us. We set the guitars down, saying their thankyous, then jumped off the stage.

"That was amazing!" Amber shouted, a large smile plastered on her face, she gave Kevin and big hug, then Joe and lastly me. I raised her up off the ground slightly, causing her to giggle.

"Yeah, that was awesome guys," Katelyn forced a smile, Joe grabbed her hand, pulling her away from us. Amber gave me a look and I just wrapped an arm around her.

A few people walked up to us, asking about our band and our CD. A few even asked for autographs and pictures. It was an awesome feeling to be able to expose new people to our music.

After everything was calm again, Kevin went to sit with the family. Amber and I, however, walked over by the bool, sitting on a wooden bench by some hibiscus flowers.

"I hope everything's ok," Amber's voice was distant.

"I'm sure it will be," I tried to reassure her, but I wasn't so sure myself.

"I don't want her to hurt Joe," I saw her eyes well up, why was she about to cry?

"It's ok," I whispered, cupping her face.

"Joe's just such an amazing guy, he doesn't deserve to get hurt by my stupid best friend," her voice was pouty and the tears began to flow slowly down her face. I was quick to wipe them away. "She always throws ever good thing she has away."

I held her close, not knowing what to say. We sat in silence just looking up at the sky.

"I'm gonna miss you, Nicholas," she whispered, her voice quavering, yet sincere.

"I'll miss you too," I kissed her on the head, holding her even more tightly. We saw Katelyn run by and the both of us just froze, watching her run away, everyone at our table standing up.

"Just let her be..." we heard Amy speak, watching her daughter as she ran, "Give her some space."

They all nodded, sitting back down, awaiting the moment for Joe to arrive.

"Shit," Amber's eyes were still focused on the hotel building.


	10. Chapter 10

I was the first to wake up, Kevin and I didn't dare to ask questions. We didn't even dare to speak to Joe when we returned to room last night.

_"Joe, hunny what happened?" Mom asked concerned when he showed his face at the hotel once again. He knew his face was red and covered in tear stains. He pushed her away when she tried to hug him._

_"We're through," he whispered the announcement to the table, before walking back to the hotel. We all just sat there in shock. Denise and Amy seemed to be most upset by the news however.  
_

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you Kev!" Amber's voice squealed as she hugged Kevin tightly, I had embraced Katelyn tightly, stroking her hair. She was very quiet.

Joe slowly rolled out of bed. He was dressed in just his boxers, his hair a mess. He walked over to us, avoiding all eye contact with Katelyn.

"Hey Joe," Amber gave him a sad smile, she opened her arms, and Joe gave her a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss ya, squirt," He chuckled, we knew he was faking his mood.

"I'll miss you too," Amber patted his arm comfortingly, "Call me sometime."

"I will," Joe smiled, leaning against the wall, still not looking at Katelyn.

"And put some pants on," Amber joked, smirking at him. He laughed back, shaking his head.

"Bye Kev," Katelyn's voice was quite and Joe looked over to see her giving Kevin a hug, I noticed the heartbreak written all over his face.

Amber tackled me into a bear hug, "Best friends," she whispered.

"Best friends," I whispered back, smiling. I would miss this more than anything.

"Joe," Katelyn nodded, she had forced his name out of her mouth and it was everything she could do to not cry.

"Katelyn," Joe nodded. Katelyn stared at him a moment before turning, she and Amber said one last "Goodbye," and they were out the door.

"I'm sorry man," Kevin gave Joe a hug.

"It just wasn't meant to be," I added patting his brother on the back. Joe just shrugged them off, grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom. I let out a sigh, things were going to be hell for awhile. I felt my phone vibrate, a text message from Amber.

_"You+Me+Bahamas, we're Inseparable ;♥"_


End file.
